Never Let You Go Koi
by Ran Murasaki SS
Summary: Berawal dari jejaring sosial Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi tanpa sakura ketahui sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dapatkah Sakura menerima pekerjaan Sasuke? Atau dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Berawal dari jejaring sosial Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi tanpa sakura ketahui sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dapatkah Sakura menerima pekerjaan Sasuke? Atau dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke?

**Never Let You Go Koi**

**Disclaimer : mau ampe kiamat tetep aja Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura  
Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
WARNING : OOC/ABAL/GAJE/EYD ancur/LEMON (ragu-ragu) /slight YAOI  
Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama, friendship**

Dont like Dont read! Langsung klik back

~SAKURA POV~

Berawal dari situs jejaring sosial Facebook aku berkenalan dengan dia pria dingin yang penuh misteri, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Ini sebuah dunia maya bisa saja orang ini menipumu Sakura. Tapi tak ku sangkal perasaan ini, aku benar-benar sedah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sudah 2 hari ini dia menghilang, walaupun sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak jelas, ya tidak jelas apa kami ini seorang kekasih atau hanya teman. Sebelum dia menghilang dia sempat mengirim sebuah gambar ke akun Facebook ku, gambar Mawar merah dengan keterangan 'selamat tinggal Cherry' saat itu aku sungguh shock dan menangis. Oke menangis kataku tadi? Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis untuk seorang pria. Huh... kenapa aku bisa mencintainya?

Saat ini terlihat di akun Facebook ku sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang.

**Prince hell akira**

"Cherry..."

Ha? Apa aku bermimpi? Yang benar saja Cherry katanya? Apa ini dia? Hanya dia yang memanggilku Cherry, tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening keluar dari kedua manik emerlandku. Segera kubalas pesan itu,

**Cherry Blossom Zu**

"Ya? Chikken but?"

**Prince Hell Akira**

"err... ogenki desuka?"

**Cherry Blossom Zu**

"Menurutmu?"

~SASUKE POV~

Sepertinya dia marah padaku, aku menyesal Cherry maafkan aku. Rasanya berat ingin membalas pesannya, aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya sedih. Ck, baru kali ini aku sang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin merasa bersalah pada seorang gadis.

**Cherry Blossom Zu**

"Menurutmu?"

**Prince Hell Akira**

"Maafkan aku Cherry"

**Cherry Blossom Zu**

"Kau jahat Sasuke kun, kau jahat menghilang tiba-tiba, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak suka padaku? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? #crying"

Ck, aku membuatnya menangis. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, andai bisa aku melakukannya. Gara-gara pekerjaan bodoh ini aku jadi tidak bisa bebas.

**Prince Hell Akira**

"Kau menangis Cherry? Maaf, apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Kutunggu beberapa lama tapi tidak ada balasan, apa dia baik-baik saja? Kulihat jam, jam 08.34 a.m aku baru ingat kalau dia sekolah. Tapi tetap akan kutunggu dia, aku sudah mebuat dia terluka.

"Hey Teme kau dipanggil Tsunade sama." Teriak Naruto dari pintu kamar apartemenku, 'Berisik' batinku si blonde itu memang sangat berisik. Ah, ada apa lagi? Baru sebentar aku istirahat masa harus kembali bekerja? Harusnya waktu itu aku tak ceroboh. Ck sial, walaupun disisi lain pekerjaan ini nikmat tapi terkadang aku merasa bersalah pada Cherry. Maaf Cherry

"Hn" dengan malas aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarku, saat ini aku berjalan menuju left. Bisa di bilang apartemen yang kutinggali ini tergolong mewah. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan milikku, "Hey teme, kau akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aneh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria (?)

"Hn biasa saja" jawabkku sekenanya. "kemarin ku lihat kau me-" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara perkataannya langsung aku potong, "Kau **berisik **dobe!" jawabku datar dengan nada penekanan di 'berisik' . kulirik si rambut blonde itu yang tadinya ceria lalu mimik wajahnya berubah suram. "Urusai" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Setelah tiba di lantai dasar kami ke Lobby bertemu dengan Tsunade, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu? (Jangan beri tau dulu sasuke XD –author-)

"Sasuke duduklah kali ini kau harus bekerja lebih max mengerti. Jangan malas." Terang Tsunade, aku paling malas dengan nenek satu ini. Aku tak bisa membantahnya, aku ingin mati saja dari pada harus melakukan pekjaan ini.

~End SASUKE POV~

Ino yang berada di sebelah Sakura mengernyit heran, walaupun posisi Sakura saat ini sedang menunduk tapi terlihat butiran-butiran bening turun dari pulupuk matanya. 'Anak ini kenapa sih, 2 hari yang lalu dia galau', sekarang menangis' batin Ino. "Hey Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan tetap fokus pada hpnya. Karena kesal Ino langsung mengambil hp Sakura dari tangannya, "Ino!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kau kenapa sakura? Ceritalah padaku!" kata Ino. "Uhm... aku tidak apa-apa, Ino tolong kembalikan hp ku." Rengek Sakura, "lagi-lagi hp!" kesal Ino. Dan Ino pun melihat layar hp Sakura. 'Prince Hell Akira?' batin Ino heran. Kini wajah Ino berubah serius dan tiba-tiba "Jadi ini yang membuatmu menangis Sakura?!" tanya Ino dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga beberapa siswa dikelas dapat mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya (Sakura) menunduk karena malu, dengan cepat Sakura membekap mulut Ino. "Ssstttt... diam Ino, kau membuatku malu BA KA!"

_ATAP SEKOLAH_

"Jadi pria ini yang membuatmu menangis forahead? Hah? Kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya kenapa menangisi orang seperti ini, baka." Kesal Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hp Sakura yang berada di genggamannya karena sepertinya dia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terluka karena seorang pria. "Iya kenapa? Aku mencintainya dia pria yang berbeda menurutku. Berhentilah mengejekku seperti itu Pig" jawab Sakura tak kalah kesal. Terlihat seorang pria yang tidur, tapi sepertinya terbangun karena gadis-gadis muda ini. Grepp! Pria tersebut tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Kyaaaa...hmpp." teriak Sakura tapi dengan cepat tangan Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya , pria yang memeluknya tadi kembali tertidur 'siapa orang ini tiba-tiba memelukku? Tidur? Hah?' batin Sakura bingung. "Sakura itu kan." Tunjuk Ino pada pria yang tertidur sambil memeluk Sakura

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu maaf kalo kependekaan karena saya masih Newbie, ini Fic pertama saya mina T_T ini pun buatnya pinjem laptop temen. Huhuhu #curcol  
oh iya cerita ini sedikit saya ambil dari kehidupan 'REAL' saya #gatanya  
tapi untuk Lime/Lemon itu 100% ngarang! Ya ini bisa dibilang real ttg Love Story saya, hehe. Saya juga bingung ini cerita bakal jadi panjang atau pendek (chapternya). Dan ini real dari otak saya gak ada copas dari karya orang lain. Kalau boleh jujur saya bikin fanfic belajar dari beberapa fanfic senpai tolong untuk senpai yang sudah sangat berpengalaman mohon kritik dan sarannya sekarang dengan sangat amat (?) saya memohon **PLEASE REVIEW **mina n senpai-senpai TwT #nadah tangan

Karena Review dari kalian lah yang menentukan apa fanfic ini lanjut atau saja delete T_T

Sekian Terimakasih XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Berawal dari jejaring sosial Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi tanpa sakura ketahui sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dapatkah Sakura menerima pekerjaan Sasuke? Atau dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke?

**Never Let You Go Koi**

**Disclaimer : mau ampe kiamat tetep aja Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura  
Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
WARNING : OOC/ABAL/GAJE/EYD ancur/LEMON (ragu-ragu)**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama, friendship**

Dont like Dont read! Langsung klik back

Arigatou saya masih banyak kekurangan disini T_T sama-sama belajar ya. Review lagi ya XD #maunya

**Kuromi no Sora**

Arigatou senpai Q.Q atas masukannya, ditunggu masukan untuk chapter ini  
hehe... untuk curcolnya itu cuma inspirasi aja XD hehe, ide lainnya pure imajinasi sendiri

**Chintya Hatake-chan**

Okesip XD Arigatou review nya :3

**Cecilia Khael Haruno**

Hehe gomen kalo membingungkan saya usahakan biar gak membingungkan untuk chap selanjutnya. Arigatou reviewnya :3

**Karasu Uchiha**

Hehe... iya XD Arigatou :3

**xxxkshineiiiga21737**

mau tau banget atau mau tau aja XD (?) #apaini  
nanti di chapter 4 saya kasih tau :3 apa chap 3 ya XD #jdearr  
arigatou review nya

**ChiakiHigashikuni**

he? Ini masih ada yang kutang Rin, dan penghayatannya masih belum kerasa T_T

**yukarindha yoshikuni**

Yosh ^o^)/ arigatou reviewnya

**Asakura Ayaka**

Kyaaaa senpai Aya review XD hehe  
arigatou untuk masukannya senpai x3 hehe Sasuke umurnya masih 18 tahun kok :3 hehe  
Di chap ini kenapa mereka bisa saling mencitai mungkin di chap ini akan di korek (?) XD #plakk

**Uchi**

Iya XD review lagi chi, hehe

**Rachel-chan Uchiharuno**

Iya :D salam kenal juga Rachel chan :3 arigatou reviewnya

**Nara Hikari**

uhmm aaaa XD arigatou review nya :3

:D senangnya banyak yang review, arigatou~  
T_T akhirnya bisa update chap 2, untuk chap 2 saya lebih ke romance. Mungkin di chap ini Sasuke OOC (banget) gomen mina T_T  
jadi intinya kalo di dunia maya itu Sasuke gak terlalu dingin sama Sakura, tapi nanti di chap 3 saya akan mengeluarkan sikap dingin Sasuke, hohoho XD #plakk

SELAMAT MEMBACA

"Kyaaaa...hmpp." teriak Sakura tapi dengan cepat tangan Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya , pria yang memeluknya tadi kembali tertidur 'siapa orang ini tiba-tiba memelukku? Tidur? Hah?' batin Sakura bingung. "Sakura itu kan." Tunjuk Ino pada pria yang tertidur sambil memeluk Sakura

.

.

.

.

"di-dia siapa I-ino" oke kenapa sekarang Sakura jadi gagap seperti Hinata. "Dia i-iitu Sa-so-ri!" eja ino ditiap nama Sasori ya, pemuda berambut merah ini kini sedang terlelap di pelukan Sakura. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Sakura, dia berbicara dengan Ino menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Apa Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti?" bisik Ino tidak mengerti dengan isyarat Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Ah come on Ino, apa otakmu saat ini sebodoh Chouji?' batin Sakura kesal karena Ino tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksut.

"LEPASKAN PRIA INI DARI TUBUHKU INO!" teriak Sakura kesal karena jujur dia merasa risih ada seorang pria memeluknya apalagi dengan keadaan tertidur. Sontak pemilik mata dengan manik semerah darah terbuka dan sontak melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kau berisik sekali." Ujar Sasori sambil mengucak-ngucak matanya sehingga terlihat wajahnya yang baby face itu semakin "kawaiii~" ujar Ino sambil kitty eyes.

"Kenapa kau memelukku ha?" ujar Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk hidung Sasori.

"hey Sakura sopanlah sedikit dia ini Senior kita." Ucap Ino, Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan penyebab keributan mendekati Sakura dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi sakura BLUSH pipi sakura merona.

"hey ma-maniak senpai!" ujar Sakura tergagap dia kesal karena senpainya ini tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya berlalu pergi,

"Kyaaa Sakura kau beruntung sekali bisa dicium dan dipeluk Sasori senpai yang dikenal Iblis berwajah Malaikat itu." Ino pun mulai histeris karena dia termasuk fans girl Sasori, walaupun Ino sudah punya pacar yaitu Sai. Tapi baginya kalau hanya fans saja tidak masalahkan?

**-SKIP TIME-**

Terlihat ruangan dengan nuansa biru langit, dengan plafon kamar berwarna putih dan pinggirannya berukir cupid-cupid kecil. Lalu accessoris kamar serba warna putih. Ditengah ruangan tersebut terlihat tempat tidur berukuran Queen size, terlihat gadis bersurai senada bunga Sakura sedang terebah di atas tempat tidur dengan hp ditangannya.

"Yah sepertinya dia tidak online, huft." Ujar Sakura lemas dengan pandangan tetap terfokus pada layar hp.

Terlihat di layar hp-nya, Sakura Sedang membuka inbox-inbox yang terdahulu dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak ada kerjaan,

"Apa yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu Koi, eh?"

Lalu Sakura menunduk, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya.

"Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, dia menganggapku apa ya?" gumam Sakura seraya menunduk.

Terlukis senyum di bibir Sakura, senyum? Mungkin senyum miris. Gadis pink ini begitu mencintai Sasuke, mungkin masih tahap suka belum cinta yang terlalu. Sakura pun kembali berkutat dengan hp nya, 1 pemberitahuan terlihat di beranda Facebook Sakura. **"Prince Hell Akira mengirimkan pesan dinding ke dinding anda." **Sakura mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengirimkan wall post padanya. Bahkan akun Sasuke yang dulu pun tidak pernah, dengan cepat Sakura membuka pemberitahuannya. Mata Sakura terbelalak mendapati isi wall post tersebut :

**Prince Hell Akira Cherry Blossom Zu**

Hana wa sakura kimi wa  
(the flowers are cherry blossom you are)  
Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
(Beautiful spring light through the tree)  
Fuyu ga owari, yuki ga toke te  
(your smile winter is over, snow melts)  
Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu  
(Spring comes to your heart)

Sakura, anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ni naritaidesu ka?

Entah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di bibir Sakura. Dan saat itu juga Sakura menyubit kecil pipinya sendiri, "Auw!" ternyata Sakura tak bermimpi. Dengan cepat sakura membalas wall post Sasuke.

**Cherry Blossom Zu Prince Hell Akira**

u_u gomen Sasuke, Aku ti- dak bi-sa MENOLAKMU :D

-SASUKE POV-

Ha? Ck, dasar gadis ini ==" masih sempat bercanda. Benar-benar sifatnya dari pertama kenal tidak berubah.  
Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Apa seorang pecundang sepertiku boleh mencintainya? Apa aku boleh memilikinya?  
"Oh Kami sama kenapa kau kirim seorang Angel kepaduku, apa dia pantas bersama ku yang menjadi budak iblis ini?" ujarku frustasi seraya mengacak rambut frustasi.

**Prince Hell Akira Cherry Blossom Zu**

Err... kau ingin membuatku terserang penyakit jantung ya? =="  
apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Cherry? Dan jika kau mencintaiku, apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?

Apa tadi yang q tanyakan? Apa dia mencintaiku, haha menggelikan. Mana mungkin gadis seperti dia mencintaiku, ini hanya sebuah dunia maya dan jarak kami pun cukup jauh.

Hn, entah kenapa bila dengan dia sifatku yang dingin bisa tiba-tiba melembut? Ck, menjijikan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin dengannya? Apa aku memang mencintainya, ah bukan tapi sangat mencintainya? Entah mengapa aku dan dia serasa seperti 2 musim yang berbeda. Musim dingin dan musim semi, salju musim dingin yang mencair karena sinar matahari di musim semi.

**Cherry Blossom Zu Prince Hell Akira**

Aku mencintaimu Sasu kun, aku mencintaimu tidak perlu suatu alasan. Karena cinta itu datang pun tanpa alasan, dan rasa itu tumbuh karena kau selalu menemaniku disini di dunia maya. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menemaniku di dunia nyata  
umm... dan 1 hal lagi yang membuatku menyukaimu yaitu saat pertama kali kau bersikap dingin dengan kata-kata **Hn **andalanmu itu. Hehe  
banyak alasan kenapa perasaan ini bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta.

Cherry kau benar-benar seorang angel. Aku juga mencintaimu cherry, aku juga tidak tau alasannya apa. Ah ya, lusa aku ke Tokyo mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

**Prince Hell Akira Cherry Blossom Zu**

Sakura, lusa aku akan ke Tokyo. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?

**Cherry Blossom Zu Prince hell Akira**

Ya tentu aku mau, lusa? Umm... berarti hari Minggu ya :D  
kita bertemu di depan Stasiun Tokyo jam 1 siang.

**Prince Hell Akira Cherry Blossom Zu**

Yokatta n_n  
aku harus pergi Cherry, sampai bertemu hari Minggu.  
Jaa~

**-NORMAL POV-**

"Yatta! Hari minggu aku datang!" teria Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Gadis pink itu loncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur karena kegirangan. Dan GUBRAKK! Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ittai~" ujar Sakura sambil memegangi pantatnya yang kesakitan karena mencium (?) lantai.

"Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Rin, Haruno Rin ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah (kamar).

"Ya Kaasan!" jawab Sakura

"Sudah malam tidurlah Sakura!" teriak Rin (lagi)

"Iya Kaasan~ " jawab sakura

Segera Sakura naik ke tempat tidurnya dan segera tidur.

**1**

**2**

**3 jam kemudian...**

"Engghhh sssaasuuu kun~ " terlihat Sakura dengan mata terpejam dan peluh bercucuran serta desahan. Eh? Desahan? Sepertinya gadis ini sedang bermimpi tentang saseku nya.

"aaahhh... Terus Sasuke enghh~ " desah sakura kembali memenuhi ruangannya. Oh kami sama, sepertinya gadis pink ini Sedang mimpi basah. Err...

**-SKIP TIME-**

"INOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sakura dari lorong kelasnya lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Kau berisik jidat!" cemooh Ino sambil menutup telinganya karena suara Sakura yang bisa dibilang seperti suara sound system dengan full volume.

"Ino chan aku jadian dengan Sasu kun, kyaa!" ujar Sakura dengan nada gembira.

"ha? Kau jadian dengan si rambut pantat ayam itu? Si-siapa tadi namanya? Sa-sa-sakuke?" ucap Ino dengan nada terbata-bata menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Sa-Su-Ke U-chi-ha ino chan!" ujar sakura dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang mengerikan (ceria). Sedangkan Ino hanya bergidik ngeri pasalnya sahabatnya ini tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sufix 'chan' !

"i-iya" jawab ino dengan sedikit ngeri (?)

"kakashi sensei datang!" teriak Kiba dari depan pintu kelas, segera para murid 11-1 IPA kembali ke meja masing-masing. Lelaki dengan rambut silver serta masker dimulutnya memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dengan membawa beberapa buku

"Ohayou" dengan senyum khas di balik maskenya itu, Kakashi. Nama lelaki yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas. Dia guru matematika untuk kelas 11.

**ATAP SEKOLAH (warning! Ada lemonnya yang gak suka di skip aja . )**

"engghh... Sasori kun" desah seorang wanita yang berada di bawah pria berambut merah tersebut. Sedangkan lelaki dibawahnya kini sedang mengulum kedua bukit wanita tersebut dengan ganas. Wanita bersurai merah itu meremas rambut sasori.

"aaaahhh terus ssssaassoorrrii kun engghh" desah wanita itu semakin menjadi saat Sasori menyibak rok wanita tersebut dan memasukan satu jari ke dalam kewanitaan karin. Sementara tangan Sasori sibuk dengan bagian bawah tubuh karin, kini tangan satunya meremas payudara karin sambil memilin puting karin yang sudah mengeras akibat perbuatan Sasori. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir karin menyebabkan nafsu Sasori memuncak dan membuat celananya terasa sesak. Kemudian menurunkan celananya hingga memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Karin, Sasori langsung memasukan kejantanannya ke liang Karin.

"Kyaaaa Sasori kun aaahh" Karin kembali mendesah, dan Sasori mulai menggerakkan naik turun tubuhnya.

"aaahhh Sssaa-ssooo aahh kun engg..." desah Karin

"Arrgghh aaahhh.."Sasori pun ikut mendesah tertahan. Dan terlihat keduanya mulai mencapai klimaks. Dan Sasori pun kli-

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" jerit seorang gadis bersurai pink, Sakura? ya Sakura melihat kegiatan dua orang didepannya, rona merah dipipinya karena malu serta tangannya yang menutup kedua matanya. Benar-benar ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pemandangan seperti ini (walaupun tadi malam dia bermimpi tentang ini), Ino yang menyadari teriakan Sakura di depan pintu menuju atap langsung menarik Sakura untuk masuk. Sedangkan 2 insan yang melakukan kegiatan panas tersebut pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sasori kun mau kemana?" tanya Karin sambil memakai seragamnya kembali

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas Karin kau mau ikut?" jawab Sasori dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Uhm baiklah sasori kun" ucap Karin eksotis. Setelah Karin dan Sasori merapikan seragam mereka, mereka pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan atap yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka. Mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Sasori, terkadang saat jam kosong Sasori selalu membawa seorang wanita ke atap untuk melampiaskan nafsunya itu. Sasori anak dari seniman boneka terkenal di Tokyo, dan sebagai Casanova di Konoha High School. Jadi tidak usah heran kalau banyak gadis, eh maksutku wanita seperti karin mau tidur bersama pria itu.

Saat Sasori dan Karin keluar dari atap dan menuruni tangga, terlihat Ino sedang menenangkan Sakura yang panik akibat kejadian tadi.

"ck kalian tadi mengganggu kesenangan kami saja!" ucap Karin ketus dan seperti terlihat kilatan kebencian dari balik kacamatanya

"sudahlah karin mereka akan menerima **sanksinya**." Ucap Sasori dengan senyum di wajah babyfacenya serta penekanan di kata 'sanksi'

"Hey apa maksutmu? Dasar mesum!" cemooh Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mesum gadis bar bar? Ck, warna rambutmu itu norak sekali." Karin tidak mau kalah mendengar cemooh dari Sakura. Sepertinya atmosfer antara Karin dan Sakura sedang tidak baik

"Ayo Karin." Ujar Sasori seraya menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hey Sakura kau ini, jangan macam-macam dengan Sasori. Dia itu bisa berbuat apa saja!" nasehat Ino pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"Tapi mereka ta-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, langsung di potong oleh Ino

"melakukan hal itu? Sudahlah Sakura itu bukan urusan kita.10 menit lagi pelajaran biologi oleh Orochimaru sensei. Ayo kekelas Sakura." Ajak Ino pada Sakura dan mereka pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah~" ujar Sakura loyo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hwueeeee mina gomen T_T chap kedua mengecewakan, tolong keritiknya dari kalian. Semoga di chap 3 lebih baik, entah kenapa ceritanya menurut saya jadi membosankan dan membingungkan Q.Q  
maaf sekali lagi maaf T.T  
saya matiran #nangis guling2  
please REVIEW

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review itu sangat amat membangun. Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Berawal dari jejaring sosial Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi tanpa sakura ketahui sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dapatkah Sakura menerima pekerjaan Sasuke? Atau dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke?

**Never Let You Go Koi**

**Disclaimer : mau ampe kiamat tetep aja Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura  
Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
WARNING : OOC/ABAL/GAJE/EYD ancur/LEMON (ragu-ragu)**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, friendship**

Dont like Dont read! Langsung klik back

**hasnistareels**

:D kasih tau gak ya #plakk  
liat aja nanti, hehe. Thx review nya :3

**xxxkshineiiiga21737**

yee XD itu saya juga mau jadian sama sasuke. Yah ntar liat aja  
thx reviewnya

**KimRyeona19**

Iya :D thx udah review

**NaughtyHinata**

O_o" waduh hard? Gak tega liatnya #eaa  
thx reviewnya :D

**ChiakiHigashikuni**

Thx sarannya Rin itu latarnya di Atap kan terusan yang kemaren, hehe. Ok di chap ini aku Bold kok, thx reviewnya :3

**Anka-Chan**

Ini udah update XD thx reviewnya

**Karasu Uchiha**

Iya :D emang di sengaja, hehe #modus  
saya akan berusaha lagi biar titik temunya ketemu (?)  
thx reviewnya

**Cecilia Khael Haruno**

Iya thx senpai kalo ada kekurangan tolong kritik dan sarannya :D  
thx reviewnya

**Redsans Mangekyou**

Hehe... gomen, ceritanya ini emang sengaja dibuat 75% menceritakan kehidupan dumay (dunia maya) Sakura :D  
thx reviewnya

**Mewchan**

Ini udah di update, tp update asap itu gmn o.o?  
thx reviewnya :D

**Haruno**

Iya XD tapi masih abal-abal, hoho. Aku tunggu fanfic kamu runo :D  
thanks review nya

**YashiUchiHatake**

Kerja apa ya? Ntar di chap 5 atau bakal di kasih tau XD  
thank reviewnya

Arigatou atas reviewnya maaf untuk chap 2 kemaren abal-abal banget ceritanya, maaf banyak typo bertebaran T_T  
oke langsung baca aja XD  
HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pendek sebahu(author:baru potong rambut Sakuranya :D) dengan warna senada bunga sakura, berdiri didepan stasiun Tokyo sepertinya Sakura nama gadis ini sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali Sakura melirik jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, jam berbentuk bulat berwarna putih dengan jarum jam berbentuk kelopak sakura.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat, ini masih jam setengah satu. Hm.." ucap Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana Sakura dan Sasuke janji temu, sepertinya Sakura terlalu bersemangat sehingga datang setengah jam lebih cepat. Dia berdandan semanis mungkin, ujung rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang (lihat cover fanfic XD) dengan sweater warna pink dan celana pendek putih 10cm diatas lutut hingga menampakkan paha putih mulus dan kaki jenjangnya. Tidak lupa tas kecil yang ia jinjing di tangan kiri.

Saat Sakura sibuk dengan hpnya, terlihat seseorang berdiri dedapannya. Posisi Sakura yang menunduk sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berada di depannya saat ini, 'pasti Sasuke' batin Sakura.

"Sasu- SASORI!?" ucap Sakura terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang berada didepannya saat ini bukan Sasuke melainkan Sasori. Tanpa ba bi bu Sasori menarik lengan Sakura dan membanya entah kemana.

"Hey mesum, kau mau membawaku kemana ha!" teriak Sakura dan itu berhasil menghentikan Sasori, tapi bukannya melepaskan Sakura dia malah mencengkram lengan Sakura dengan kuat.  
"Sakit, dasar mesum." Ujar Sakura sambil memberontak agar cengkraman Sasori terlepas dari lengannya.

"Berhentilah mengataiku mesum." Ucap Sasori dan masih setia membawa Sakura entah kemana. Tiba-tiba Sasori dan Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah gang sempit, BRUKK! Sasori melemparkan tubuh Sakura ke tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas, 'dimana ini?' batin Sakura.

"Hey Sakit baka!" teriak Sakura seraya bangkit dari tumpukan kardus-kardus tersebut. 'ini kesempatanku' batin Sakura, segera Sakura berlari keluar dari gang tersebut tapi percuma dengan cekatan Sasori menarik lengan Sakura dan mendorongnya ke dinding lalu menghimpit tubuh Sakura sambil tangan kanannya memegangi kedua tangan Sakura diatas kepalanya dan tangan kiri mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura ketus.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang kau 'cap'kan padaku Saki." Ucap Sasori dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura yang mendengar Sasori menyebut namanya seperti itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri serta ada perasaan tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Apa mak-" belum sempat Sakura berbicara, Sasori langsung membungkam mulut Sakura menggunakan bibirnya. "Emph..." Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori, namun semakin Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori maka Sasori akan semakin menghimpit tubuh Sakura.

"Lepas!" ucap Sakura disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasori, tetapi pemuda bersurai merah ini tidak memperdulikan gadis didepannya. Sekarang lidah Sasori mencoba menerobos masuk bbir Sakura, digigitnya bibir bawah Sakura agar terbuka. DUAGHH! Sakura menendang selangkangan Sasori, dan sang empunya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi selangkamgannya. "Arrghh..." erang Sasori kesakitan. Saat Sasori sedang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, Sakura segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya berlari dan terus berlari sampai ia di depan Stasiun dimana seharusnya dia dan Sasuke janji temu. Tanpa ia Sadari sebuah cairan bening keluar dari emerlandnya. Sakura terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seorang pria, "auww..." rintih Sakura kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur dada bidang pria tersebut. Sebelum tubuh Sakura sukses jatuh ke tanah, pria dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang menggapai lengan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

"Cherry?" ucap pria tersebut.  
"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura, pandangannya agak buram karena air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya.  
"Cherry? Ini aku." Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, ya pria ini adalah Sasuke. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke mengenali gadisnya ini. Suara tangisan terdengar samar-samar.  
"Sakura kau kenapa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat mendengar suara tangisan gadisnya. Sasuke membimbing Sakura masuk ke stasiun dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

"Hiks Sasu kun aku takut." Ujar Sakura di tengah tangisannya.

"Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Huft... Tadi, saat aku menunggumu didepan stasiun ada Sasori. Dia-" Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, air mata kembali membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sapu tangan ke Sakura.

"lalu... dia membawaku dengan paksa ke gang kecil disana dia menciumku secara paksa. Aku tahut Sasu kun hiks aku takut." Ucap Sakura dengan isak tangisnya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura, dirasakannya tubuh gadisnya bergetar karena menangis.

"Tenang cherry, ada aku disini." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Ta-tapi itu ciuman pertamaku sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan ia menundukan wajahnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh dagu Sakura agar wajah Sakura terangkat. Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan lembut, dirasakannya pipi Sakura memanas. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya

"Ini untuk yang ke-2, dan ini-" Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura yang ke tiga kalinya.

"yang ke tiga." Dan lagi Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, Oke saat ini wajah Sakura merah semerah tomat. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke mencium Sakura di tempat umum. Sudah pasti banyak orang yang melihat perbuatan mereka. Sasuke membuang muka saat ia sadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, 'baka kenapa aku menciumnya! Padahal baru saja kami bertemu dia pasti akan membenciku. Bagus Sasuke, ck' batin Sasuke. **"Perhatian perhatia, Kereta menuju Okinawa akan segera berangkat 5 menit lagi."**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke kereta.

"Eh? Ma-mau kemana Sasu kun? Tanay Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. Hanya seringai yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen baru bisa update T_T saya sibuk sekali dengan pemilihan OSIS, UTS, dan tugas sekolah. Terimakasih kalau kalian masih minat baca fic abal saya ini dan maaf sepertinya makin hari fanfic saya tambah membosankan T_T  
saya harap kritik dan sarannya. Saya akan terus coba membuat fanfic ini lebih baik. (_)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Berawal dari jejaring sosial Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi tanpa sakura ketahui sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dapatkah Sakura menerima pekerjaan Sasuke? Atau dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke?

**Never Let You Go Koi**

**Disclaimer : mau ampe kiamat tetep aja Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura  
Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
WARNING : OOC/ABAL/GAJE/EYD ancur/LEMON (ragu-ragu) / ****  
****Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, friendship**

Dont like Dont read! Langsung klik back

**ChiakiHigashikuni**

Chapter ini panjang kok XD tp ada lemonnya #jduakk

**Ayano Futabatei**

Arigatou reviewnya XD

**YashiUchiHatake**

Dibawa kemana ya XD ni di chapter ini pertanyaan Yashi-san bakal terjawab, arigatou reviewnya :D

**Karasu Uchiha**

Ini sudah update, arigatou reviewnya :D

**aguma**

kenapa un o.o? arigatou reviewnya

**Sakusasu 4ever**

Ikuti aja ceritanya XD ini udah update. Arigatou reviewnya

Arigatou mina sudah baca dan review fic saya yang abal ini Q-Q  
oh ya ada yang tanya **genrenya hurt, tapi kenapa isinya romance? **Oke saya jawab XD  
jadi gini, di awal saya buat senang-senang dulu nah pas di akhir baru tu muncul konfliknya. Chapter 5 nanti udah masuk ke konflik. Semoga saja saya bisa bikin konflik yang feel nya dapat T-T  
**Happy Reading~~~~~~~**

Didepan stasiun Okinawa, terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari stasiun.

"Sasu kun kita mau kemana?'' Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, tapi sebenarnya kemana Sasuke akan membawa Sakura?

"Sasuke kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ikuti saja aku, jika kau masih berisik…." Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya,

"aku akan menciumu lagi cherry." BLUSH seketika wajah Sakura kembali memanas, dan sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Si-siapa ta-kut!" gertak Sakura tak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya.

"'Benarkah cherry?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura kini jarak mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura yang bingung harus melakukan apa hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, deru nafas Sasuke terasa menyapu wajah Sakura.

"tertipu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek tak lupa seringai khasnya, Sasuke kembali keposisi semula. Sepertinya Sasuke hanya menggoda Sakura.

"Sasu kun kau menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn" Sasuke menggandeng tangan gadisnya dan kembali berjalan.

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sekitar 15 menit dari stasiun, Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.  
"Kyaaaaa DANAU!" seru Sakura. Ya saat ini mereka sedang berada di danau,walaupun sebenarnya hanya danau buatan. Danau yang sepi, di sekeliling danau di tumbuhi pohon sakura. Kebetulan ini musim semi jadi kelopak Sakura yang berguguran menambah indah suasana, bangku yang terletak di pinggir danau, dan dermaga kecil tak lupa perahu kayu.

-Sasuke POV-

Aku senang bisa melihat senyummu cherry, itu semua membuatku hidup. Kulihat gadisku tersenyum riang dibawah pohon sakura, aku hanya memandanginya dari bangku ini. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan pohon itu, dasar. Hah, entah kenapa aku begitu merasa bersalah kepadanya. Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi membuat hatiku terasa sakit, kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi gadisku? Aku sungguh tidak berguna. Ukh… kumohon jangan sekarang.

-End Sasuke POV-

Sasuke memegangi dadanya, keningnnya berkerut serta ia meringis kesakitan. Darah segar keluar dari hidungnya, dengan cepat darah itu ia seka menggunakan sapu tangannya tadi.

"Sasu kun kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Beruntung Sakura tidak melihat sapu tangan Sasuke yang penuh bercak darah. Sasuke sempat tersentak kaget, senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa cherry." Dusta Sasuke.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat Sasuke." Ucap Sakura seraya memegangi pipi Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn? Hn apa? Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura kesal, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sakura begitu khawatir dengan keadaan prianya ini.

"Hn aku tidak apa-apa." Dusta Sasuke lagi, ia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin gadisnya sedih.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku ingin ke taman hiburan." Ajak Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura. Mereka pun beranjak pergi.

**-CENTRAL PARK AVENUE, Okinawa-**

"Sasu kun kau yakin akan naik ini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan melihat wahana didepennya. Sebuah wahana permainan yang menantang adrenalin, yang membuat jantung kita berdetak lebih cepat, dan lintasan yang berkelok-kelok. Roller Coaster permainan yang paling tidak disukai Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya di benci Sakura.

"hn, apa kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah, i-itu ten-tu ti-dak. Haha." Jawab Sakura dengan tawa garingnnya.

**-Sakura POV-**

Kupandangi wahana permainan yang berada didepannku. Jujur melihatnya saja membuatku mual apa lagi bila menaikkinya. Teriakan orang-orang yang menaikki wahana tersebut membuatku makin merasa ngeri, entah apa maksut mereka berteriak seperti itu? Gembira atau ketakutan? Apa harus aku naik wahana permainan ini, ku lirik lelaki tampan disebelahku tidak mungkin aku menolaknya dan berkata 'akutakut' ah itu hal bodoh.

"Sasuke apa kita harus menaikki wahana ini? Sepertinya ini tidak seru, hehe." Bujukku dengan tawa garingku.

"Harus." Jawab Sasuke penuh keyakinan, oh Kami-sama selamatkan aku. Sambil menunggu giliran untuk naik roller coaster, aku mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jaket putihku. Aku buka applikasi Facebook di layar handphone ku, lalu aku menulis sebuah status di Kotak Status :

**Huh! Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan, kenapa harus Roller Coaster? Arghh…. Aku benci permainan ini T-T**

Lalu ku klik share tepat di bawah kotak status , rasanya sedikit lega setelah mengeluarkan unek-unek ke Facebook.

**-End Sakura POV-**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, Sasuke masuk dan duduk di dalam roller coaster sedangkan Sakura masih mematung di depan pintu rollercoaster.

"Silahkan nona." Ucap penjaga wahana permainan itu ramah, tapi Sakura tak menggubrisnya, rohnya entah melayang kemana.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke dan itu sukses menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ta-ta-tapi ano" ucap Sakura gelagapan, sekarang wajah Sakura sangat pucat. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam roller coaster dan langsung terduduk. Dilingkarkannya tangan Sasuke ke pinggang Sakura, Sasuke sadar gadisnya ini sedang ketakutan. Di pipi Sakura muncul semburat merah. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang menggoda gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari roller coaster mereka mencoba wahana permainan yang lainnya seperti Rumah hantu, rumah kaca, menembak bebek kayu yang berjalan dank arena kehebatan Sasuke, Sasuke dapat menembak bebek-bebek itu tepat sasaran alhasil sekarang Sakura sedang menenteng boneka teddy bear yang cukup besar. Tidak lupa tadi Sasuke dan Sakura sempat mengabadikan foto bersama do photobox. Awalnya Sasuke sempat menolak karena alas an malu, namun Sakura berhasil membujuknya.

"Sasuke aku ingin naik bianglala." Pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah bianglala tersebut.

"Tentu nona, saya siap melayani kemanapun nona mau." Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk layaknya seorang buttler.

"Err….. kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Sasu kun, aku bukan nona mu tapi kekasihmu." Ucap Sakura dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baik my Wife."goda Sasuke tak lupa dengan seringainya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Sasu kun."omel Sakura karena ulah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggoda Sakura terus.

"Dari pada aku menggoda gadis lain,, lebih baik aku menggodamu…atau" ucap Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat gadisnya berblishing ria.

"Atau kau ingin aku menggoda gadis lain, hn?" lanjut Sasuke, sebuah cubitan tepat mengenai pinggang Sasuke.

"Arghh…. Sakit Sakura." Pekik Sasuke.

"Rasakan, huh." Sakura pu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke bianglala. Sasuke mengejar Sakura dan langsung meraih tangan Sakura untuk digandengnya.

**-Skip Time-**

"Sasu kun kita akan kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau ingin kemana cherry?" Sasuke bertanya balik ke Sakura

"Pantai!" ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira.

"Hn"

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di dalam bus dengan tujuan ke pantai yang paling indah di Okinawa (lupa nama pantainya T.T) . Bus pun berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari pantai tersebut.

"Kau berenang tidak Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadisnya.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku membawa umhh bikini." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"TIDAK!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"Sasu?" ucap Sakura lirih

"Aku tidak suka tubuhmu dilihat orang lain." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dia mengerti maksut Sasuke.

"ne? Baiklah aku tidak jadi berenang, aku ingin bersama Sasuke-koi berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai menikmati angin dan menunggu sunset. Hehe" ucap Sakura dan itu membuat Sasuke lega. Lalu Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura singkat

"Arigatou ai." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi membuat Sakura blushing.

Akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan sambil mengobrol,sendau gurau, atau saling menggoda. Sore itu mereka melihat sunset berdua. Dan setelah hari gelap mereka meninggalkan pantai itu.

"Huh hari yang menyenangkan dan melelahkan." Teriak Sakura.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke

"Heh? Sasu kun ayo kita cari penginapan dan berendam air hangat sepertinya menyenangkan." Rengek Sakura

"Hn, sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap Sasuke

Terlihat sebuah penginapan yang cukup bagus.

"Selamat Datang." Ucap seorang pegawai wanita di penginapan itu sambil membumgkuk. Lalu dibalas Sasuke dan Sakura dengan membungkuk. Lalu mereka dituntun menuju meja resepsionis.

"Paman kami ingin memesan 2 kamar apa masih ada?" Tanya Sakura kepada pria yang ada di resepsionis.

"Maaf nona, kamar kami tinggal satu. Apa nona dan tuan mau mengambilnya?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling menatap, satu kamar? Cuma itu yang ada dipikiran mereka. Tapi ini sudah malam tidak mungkin mereka mencari penginapan yang entah berada dimana lagi. Mereka pun saling mengangguk.

"em… baiklah paman kami ambil." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

"Ini kuncinya nona." Pria tersebut memberika kunci kamar dengan no.74 lalu seorang pegawai laki-laki mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke kamar mereka. Sesampainya mereka di kamar, tak lupa Sasuke member tip kepada pegawai tadi.

"Ano, tempat pemandiannya ada di sebelah mana ya? Hehe" Tanya Sakura

"Ada di ujung lorong ini nona." Jawab pria itu sopan.

"Um… baiklah, arigatou." Kata Sakura seraya membungkukan badannya.

Sakurapun langsung merebahkan badannya ke kasur.

"Hah lelahnya." Ucap Sakura seraya merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu cherry." Perintah Sasuke dan itu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa di kamar ini dia berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Itu, em kau duluan saja." Ucap Sakura, lalu Sasuke pun keluar menuju pemandian.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Hah….. rasanya sangat lelah tapi benar-benar menyenangkan. Hari ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Ya, karena ini terakhir kita bisa bersama Cherry. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor penginapan menuju pemandian, setelah samapi kubuka semua pakaianku dan kulilitkan handuk di pinggangku. Aku pun keluar dari rung ganti dan menuju kolam air panas, kutanggalkan handukku lalu aku masuk ke kolam tersebut. Kugosok-gosok tubuhku. Saat aku sedang berendang aku sadari ada sebuah suara langkah kaki, oh damn aku baru sadar kalau ini kolam pemandian campuran. Hah! Harusnya aku menyadarinya, bagaimana kalau Sakura kemari? Arghh… baka! SREKKK…. Suara pintu digeser, segera ku tenggelamkan diriku ke dalam air. Tidak mungkin aku keluar dalam keadaan tenlanjang. Dari dalam air kulihat sepasang kaki jenjang itu memasuki air, arghh aku sudah tidak kuat menahan nafasku. Akhirnya, kukeluarkan kepalaku dari dalamair.

**-End Sasuke POV-**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasu kun!" teriak gadisku, Sakura. Segera kuhampiri dia dan kubungkam mulutnya.

"tenanglah aku akan keluar." Sakura pun mengangguk, tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya guna menutupi kedua bukit yang menantang itu.

"jangan melihatku saat keluar dari air mengerti. Jangan mandi lama-lama karena ini pemandian campuran." Dan lagi Sakura mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke keluar dari dalam kolam dan melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya. Sekilas Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura 'sungguh menawan' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah selesai mandi, dia juga sudah memakai kimino tidur yang disediakan penginapan tersebut. Saat Sakura masuk ke kamar terlihat Sasuke sudah tidur di kasur 'pasti dia kelelahan' batin Sakura. Sakura mendekat ke tempat tidur, di lihatnya wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlelap entah mengapa Sakura tergoda ingin menyentuh hidung Sasuke. Disentuhnya hidung mancung milik kekasihnya itu

"Enghh….. nakal." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata sedikit terbuka. Lalu Sasuke pun menarik Sakuran dan memeluknya seperti sebuah gulung.

"Sasu kun lepaskan aku." Rengek Sakura

"Tidak, kau nakal jadi harus di hukum." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Apa maksutmu kyaaa…. Geli emhh…" desah Sakura saat Sasuke menjilat leher Sakura, lalu mengulum cupingnya. Sesekali Sasuke member kissmark di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Emhh sasu geli" ucap Sakura tertahan. Sasuke terus mencicipi (?) Sakura, diciuminya pipi, hidung, kening, serta mata Sakura.

"Sasu-" mulut Sakura pun di bungkam dengan mulut Sasuke, bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Sakura dan kini lidah Sasuke menjulat belahan bibir Sakura sontak membuat sang empunya membuka bibirnya. Sasuke pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini lidah Sasuke menjelajahi mulut Sakura mengabsen gigi yang terjejer rapi.

"Emhh….. sasu" desah Sakura di sela ciumannya. Mendengar melody yang keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat darah Sasuke berdesir. Ciuman mereka semkan dalam, tangan Sakura kini meremas pelan rambut raven Sakura. Kini Sasuke melepas ikatan kimino Sakura menampakkan dua bukit Sakura yang tertutupi oleh bra warna hitam dengan renda dipinggirnya. Sasuke melepas ciuman panas mereka karena merasa kehabisan pasokan udara, terlihat keduanya terengah-engah. Tanpa meminta Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, tak hayal tangan Sasuke melepas pengaitan bra Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah, entah kenapa Sakuramerasa mimpiny menjadi nyata. Demi pria yang di cintainya Sakura rela menyerahkan semuanya ke pada Sasuke. Setelah melepas pengait bra Sakura, lalu Sasuke membuang bra Sakura sembarang.

"Emhh… kenapa kau lempar Sasu enghh~" ucap Sakura dengan desahannya. Sasuke meremas gumpalan daging yang kenyal itu cukup keras sesekali memilin nipple nya.

"aaahh sassssuuu engghh~"

Kini gentian tangan Sakura melepas ikatan kimono tidur Sasuke, terlihat dada bidang Sasuke. Pipi Sakura pun memerah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona,eh?" Tanya Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Sakura. Sasuke pun kembali kegiatannya, ia menjilat dan mengulum kedua bukit Sakura secara bergantian membuat sang empunya melenguh pelan. Tangan Sakura pun mengelus punggung Sasuke namun tangan yang satunya meremas rambut raven Sasuke.

"Kau sudah basah Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke dengan jail menggesekkan jari-jarinya ke vagina Sakura

"Emhhh engghh Ssssaaashhhuu kkhhhuunn aaahh~" desah Sakura tubuhnya pun menggelinjang. Lalu Sasuke menanggalkan CD Sakura dan membuangnya sembarang, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Kemudian Sasuke menggesekkan jarinya ke klitoris Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura menggelinjang. Desahn demi desahan Sakura lontarkan dan sekarangtanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke sudah polos tanpa apapun. Sakura melihat junior Sasuke menegang 'besar' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"Kagum melihat 'punyaku' eh?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan mengodaku Sasu kun~" jawab Sakura dengan nada menggoda (?)

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak boleh? Jika Sakit bilang cherry." Sembari Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Lalu ia memasukkan junior ke vagina Sakura, sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke sepenuhnya menyatu dengan Sakura.

"hiks sakit Sasu kun enghh hiks." Air mata keluar dari emerland Sakura, segera Sasuke kecup kedua mata Sakura secara bergantian untuk meredam rasa sakit Sakura. Diciumnya bibir Sakura lembut, merasa Sakura sudah terbiasa Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan turun naik tubuhnyadengan tempo yang cepat. Eranggan dan suara-suara exotis memenuhi ruangan tersebut, peluh saling membasahi tubuh ke dua insane yang melakukan kegiatan panas.

.

.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Kulihat wajah damai gadis, ah maksutku wanita didakapanku. Wajahnya sungu manis, tidak seharusnya malam tadi kami melakukan hal tersebut. Aku sungguh hina, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Padahal dalam diriku aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyentuhnya sampai kami sah di depan pendeta. Kukecup bibir mungilnya, dan dia hanya melenguh pelan. Sepertinya dia lelah akibat kegiatan kami malam tadi, maafkan aku cherry aku sungguh menyesal. Padahal aku sadar kau dan aku tidak mungkin bersatu, maafkan aku cherry. Ku belai rambut pinknya, sudahku putuskan aku akan member taumu tentang pekerjaanku besok Cherry. Tapi apa taka pa? setelah aku melakukan ini semua tanpa dosa aku member pekerjaanku yang selama ini ku sembunyikan? Tapi aku akan menerima semua resiko yang ku dapat, aku akan terima jika kau membenciku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalo lemonnya gak HOTTTTT! ToT maklum saya newbie yang nekad bikin fic rate M #digampar  
bagaimana chap 4 ini? Apa sudah lebih baik dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya? Tolong kritik dan sarannya, jika ada kalimat yang aneh atau apa gitu T~T  
Untuk chap depan kita akan memasuki konflik #eaaa  
Semoga feel kesedihan di chap-chap selanjutnya lebih kerasa bangetttt T-T  
Arigatou

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


End file.
